Screen surfaces formed from a plurality of screen elements are known. For example, the Isenmann WS-85 screen system includes a plurality of screen elements that can be removed and replaced. This screen system can use screen elements formed from plastic, namely polyurethane and metal screen elements. The Isenmann WS-85 screen system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,136. However, this screen system has one or more significant disadvantages. For example, screen elements, particularly the metal screen elements can deform, e.g., sag between existing longitudinally extending carriers of the screen deck, due to the weight of the product being processed. Deformation of the screen element can render the screen element practically useless and in any event significantly less efficient. Therefore, a need exists for a screen system that will prevent deformation of the screen elements regardless of the material the screen element is formed from.